Don't listen to k-pop
by muchacha.wmv
Summary: This was the exact opposite kidou thought would happen when he went over to fubuki's house...


Once upon a time on a VERY VERY cold night in July there was a party and Fubuki Shirou captain of the team was there at the party

He was jamming out to some really sick tunes when suddenly there was a loud growl, it was a bear.

The bear was like "hey man Fubuki, my bro, the coolest bro ice cold we go so hard on that liquor mannnnn" and Fubuki was like "word" and they got drunk as hell it was 4 am

They were sitting on Fubukis bed reading hardcore batman comics and eating Cheetos laughing about how Kidou looked like a nerd with his new goggles which he had purchased at Claire's the other day pink was not Kidous color

And Kidou overheard them and cried to Gouenji about it but Fubuki was like "Gouenji man it's US or HIM man you either side with Kidou Yuuto or me, your bro and this hella bear" and Gouenji had a really hard time and he Went Bad.

He looked over at his hot boyfriend and Fubuki. He laughed evilly and grabbed Fubukis blue highlighter and went and colored his bangs blue while laughing evilly.

This was VERY SHOCKING Kidou cried he said "GOUENJI NO, YOU CANT DO THAT, YOU CANT GO BAD LIKE THIS" and Gouenji said "it's too late Kidou, my dead ends will never be the same"

Kidou cried a lot. And called Endou saying that Gouenji was evil again, this was the fucking third time he had done this, and Endou said that Gouenji would come back to the good side when he realized that his hair looked dumb.

Meanwhile Gouenji was changing his name legally back to Ishido Shuuji again for the third time wasting a million dollars in the process due to government fees and stuff and Fubuki was passed out. The bear was playing dance dance revolution

Kidou decided he shouldn't just cry about it so he took his anger out by playing DDR with the bear and ended entering a DDR completion and winning worldwide DDR champ.

The bear was so impressed by Kidou's ridiculous dance moves that he begged him to let him become his dance disciple and Kidou said ok. And Aphrodi saw an opportunity so he convinced Kidou and the bear to start a 3 man k-pop boy band with him (even though only one of them was Korean but they didn't tell Korea that)

Oh man they got so famous overnight. Gouenji was sitting in his huge office watching them sing on TV and decided that he wanted to make his own boy band so he called up Toramaru and the planning began.

He and Toramaru used to be a big duo that were super-duper popular with teenage girls and boys all over japan and he decided it was time to make their long awaited comeback after 5 years, but this time they were going to take the entire world by storm with their new album they had secretly been working on full of CRAZY GOOD songs Yuuka wrote about how much she loved ice cream

So the next day they sent the album out and waited for the reviews to pour in. but for some reason no reviews came. Apparently an even newer boy band was out called the gay soccer boys. He was surprised to see his own son, Tsurugi Kyousuke in it with friends, Tenma, Kariya, Shindou and Kirino. They were a big hit especially since like 4 out of 5 were confirmed gay.

Because they were dating each other and making out on stage while Kariya stood there awkwardly playing air guitar and making funny noises. Teen girls all over the world wrote fan fictions about them and speculated about fifth member Kariyas relationship with Kageyama Hikaru,

There were some reviews for the ice cream album someone under the name Icy Freeze had bought all their records. For some reason Gouenji could swear he remembered Someoka calling Fubuki that once but he couldn't be sure. At least he beat Aphordi. That was all he cared about.

As it turned out Icy Freeze was none other than Fubuki Shirou Gone Bad, he had colored the tips of his knife sharp hair spikes blue and pierced his nipples and bought a green 3 piece suit and took control of the ice cream industry. Baskin'Robbins, Ben&Jerry's, and even frozen yogurt places were subject to the tyranny of icy freeze as he decided which flavors could be served at which businesses.

He was on top of the world. He controlled everything and everyone. Nothing could get in his way. Until... he was watching the news late at night to see the chaos his rule had brought over the world when the screen showed a masked hero. He went by the name, The Sun. He was terrifyingly powerful. He told the reporters of his goal to melt Icy Freezes, oh shit that's me, empire of ice cream.

The Sun showed up every day at another ice cream place, melting everything in the store and freeing the people who worked there from Fubukis clutches somehow. What actually happened is they got fired because they allowed the store to lose its entire inventory but the sun was a justice avenger and the public loved him so technically it wasn't illegal. Icy Freeze lost a billion dollars from all the melted ice cream, but also saved a billion dollars by letting go of all of those workers. The unemployment rates were higher than ever

One day Fubuki was disguising himself as one of his ice cream slaves when The Sun flew in and yelled "DO NOT WORRY I AM THE SUN AND I AM HERE TO BRING WARM FIREY JUSTICE FOR ALL" as he set the building on fire with his awesome fire powers. Fubuki turned around and pulled his disguise off "I HAVE YOU NOW!" he yelled and shot some ice cream at him from his ice cream powered machine, Icy Freeze doesn't have any ice cream powers.

It was then that Ishido Shuuji walked in with Kidou and Aphrodi and Yuuka and Toramaru and a bear. he sat down at a burning table and said " 12 ice creams please" and the sun was like "dude wtf why are you submitting to the tyrant icy freeze I'm trying to free the ice cream industry" and Kidou said "shut up I don't care I want some fucking ice cream take your mask off go home"

Suddenly Fuyuka walked in and she was really fucking pissed "WHAT THE HELL TAIYOU I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM YOU ARE IN SO MUCH FUCKING TROUBLE OH MAN NO SOCCER FOR A MONTH" she yelled as she stomped up to him and pulled him by the ear all the way back to the hospital.

And Fubuki fell to the ground crying tears of relief he was like "it's over... I've finally won this battle... I've avenged you Someoka..." but Someoka wasn't dead he was on vacation

Someoka sneezed... he wonder if someone was talking about him. Ah well, he went back to eating his fancy Italian food.


End file.
